


We're stupid

by Lucchan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, he likes yukhei tho, lumark, mark hates to party, markhei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucchan/pseuds/Lucchan
Summary: Parties used to have this weird atmosphere where everything just magically happens, and Mark was counting on that.Poor, delusional Mark Lee.





	We're stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! That's like my first NCT fic ever, oh my god...
> 
> Btw, English is not my first language! Sorry if there's any mistakes. (Plus it's almost 4am, I need help)
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you want: @xiuwantsme ♡

Mark was frustrated. Yeah, that's exactly what he was.

He didn't even liked parties at all, but there he was, except he wasn't having fun.

"I can't believe I let you drag me here" Mark complained to Donghyuck who seemed way too busy checking his phone. "Well, you look way too bored"

"Headache" replied him, not caring much about it. "And I didn't forced you to be here, we both know you had a reason"

Well, what was the reason? Better, who?

Wong Yukhei, also known as his damn crush.

You see, Mark and Yukhei were kinda close, going to the same classes at college, grabbing some coffee here, some food there, the usual. 

Mark had no idea if Yukhei felt the same way, but Donghyuck said to him once "Oh darling, 'just friends' don't look at each other like that". He could trust his best friend, right?

And when Donghyuck told him "Dude, Ten will throw a big ass party!", Mark wasn't amused about it, until the "Yukhei will be there" part.

Well, he really was. But nothing happened.

Parties used to have this weird atmosphere where everything just magically happens, and Mark was counting on that.

Poor, delusional Mark Lee.

Of course Yukhei had talked to him a bit, but the place was crowded, it was way too easy to lose him out of sight.

"If you have a headache, I'm the one who should be drinking that" Mark says while taking Donghyuck's plastic cup away. It's not that great, but it's alcohol, whatever.

"Take it easy, I won't take care of you later"

"Well, thanks" he says ironically, rolling his eyes.

"Dude, you're pissed" Donghyuck notices the obvious. "If you want to be with him so badly, make a fucking move. He's a dumbass, he'll never take the first step"

Mark hated how Donghyuck was always right.

"Let's see" Mark says, drinking all of his drink and ready to get more.

Mark drank a bit.

A little, kind of. Nothing to worry about, just enough to be a little more confident.

"I'll look for him" he said to Donghyuck before leaving, not giving him a chance to answer.

Mark really didn't liked parties. Too many people, music way too loud. Of course he had trouble in finding Yukhei, he had no idea where the boy was.

But when Mark found him, for some reason, he got angry.

Yukhei was happily chatting to Ten and Taeyong in the kitchen, pretty much normal. 

But he didn't expected when Mark appeared out of the blue, saying "Can I talk to you?" in a serious voice.

Of course they could talk! He was glad Mark came to the party and glad to see him again since it's been like... 2 hours? Maybe?

Ten and Taeyong left smoothly and quick, not wanting to bother them, even if Mark was the one who interrupted them first.

"So" Yukhei started, smiling at Mark. "What's up?"

"What's your problem with me?"

"What?" 

"What's your problem? Are you blind?"

Yukhei was clearly confused, with reasons, of course.

"I don't understand... What have I done...?"

"Don't you like me? Even if it's just a little bit?"

"Oh" now he was nervous. What the hell was happening? Did Mark found out about his feelings? Well, shit, this definitely wasn't in his plans.

Poor, delusional Yukhei.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"You see, I don't like parties at all. But I came! Because I knew you'd be here... And I thought... Maybe..."

Angry Mark turned into embarrassed and quite shy Mark.

"Maybe...?" Yukhei tried to keep him talking.

"Maybe you'd finally notice I have a stupid crush on you. And we could kiss! Make out! Whatever!"

Cutely nervous Mark, everyone. 

Yukhei wasn't expecting that, but oh God, he was so damn relieved. Mark liked him back.

"I like you" he said out of the blue, leaving Mark speechless. 

"What?"

"Isn't that what you want to hear? I already heard what I wanted from you" Yukhei said with a smirk and Mark wanted to punch him.

"S... Shut up"

"Why are you so...mad?"

"I don't even know anymore!"

"I thought you didn't like me"

"I thought you didn't like me"

"I'm stupid"

"I'm stupid"

"We're stupid"

"Yes, we are"

"So..." Yukhei started again, shamelessly holding the other's hand and pulling him closer. "We still can like, kiss, make out, whatever"

"Yes, please" at this point, Mark didn't even care anymore. Alcohol.

"Just one thing"

"What?"

"If I kiss you, I don't think I'll be able to stop way too soon"

"Shut the hell up"

Well, maybe parties do have this strange atmosphere where everything just magically happens, but not that magically at all. 

Mark did a move, an almost embarrassing one, but he didn't regret.

He didn't regret at all.


End file.
